True Despair and Happiness
by transfan15
Summary: Silvana Misty Strong A 17 year old girl, pitch black hair and moon pale skin with almond shaped sapphire blue eyes Experimented on by her uncle and shut off from the world. Anyways, first story so don't hate. Rating may go up later.
1. Away from Home

**Away from home**

**location: Yaut'ja ship**

**Three young Yaut'ja warriors braced themselves as they plummeted to the frozen earth below. They grunted as their legs nearly buckled from the impact. Then slowly, one by one, their pods opened, signaling the start of their hunt.**

**location jump: whaling station time skip:4 mins**

**"Silvana." Said person glanced at her older brother."Huh?.""You ready to go down there?." They both looked down the long tunnel nervously. "Of course,"she murmured.**

**time skip:45 mins. reached bottom**

**"Congratulations, Mr. Weyland. It looks like you'll be leaving your mark after all." Silvana examined the old mans face as he stared at the pyramid, awed by the fact that it was here, and he'd been the one to discover it. All she heard was "Thank You" before her attention strayed...**

**after about fifteen minutes, they began making their way up the stairs leading to the interior of the great temple. Silvana froze, a memory striking fear and anxiety thru her usually emotionless self. "Sebastian?.""Yea sister?" he asked, glancing at her worriedly. "I-I think I'll go back to the surface..." "But we just got here!," he protested. "I know...but I forgot to do something." Her older brother sighed in defeat before nodding. "Oh alright." She hugged him, then took off down the steps, careful not to stumble. "I'll find you later," she called, easily clearing the first flight of stairs.**


	2. First Encounter

**First Encounter **

**time skip: 30 mins location: tunnel**

**Silvana huffed, irritated that she was only halfway up the tunnel. If she'd been allowed to use her enhanced abilities, she could have been at the top by tensed, narrowing her eyes when she noticed a figure rapidly approaching her at an alarming rate. "Help me!". She recognized the man as Quinn, the drilling team leader. She made a dive for him, but missed, falling flat on her ass, despite the traces that held her steady. "Run!", Quinn yelled as he continued his rapid descent to the pyramid. 'From what?', she wondered, wanting to know. "Silvana!". She hissed in shock when her brothers voice sounded over the radio."What?", she growled."Can you come back here please?". 'But I'm halfway',she whined inwardly, but knew better than to argue with him. "Ugh, I'll be there in a bit then". She was about to descend when an invisible presence made her freeze. She was suddenly more than tempted to activate the special goggles her uncle had created for her. Instead she shook her head, dismissing it as a random flashback.**

**time skip:10 mins**

**Sebastian...where you at?," Silvana asked, walking thru tons of passages. 'They must have split up', she figured, noticing when she had already passed by one group and had not seen her brother or Lex.**

**"We're in a room further down", he informed. She went down a short flight of stairs, then went around several corners before she heard her brothers voice. "Don't touch them!". "Sebastian?". She was about to start running, but was instantly halted as a wall slammed down, forming a wall between them."Uh...Sebastian?". She slammed her fists on the barrier, barely earning herself a chip from it. "Silvana, get out of here, now!", he yelled. "No!". She took off in search of another entrance, but all she found was another set of stairs, which led even further down. But to her it was better than nothing.**


	3. The Hunt Begins

**The Hunt Begins**

**Time skip: 4 mins**

**The Three young Yaut'ja sprinted thru the pyramid, looking for the Oomans that had taken their weapons while waiting for the first group of Oomans that were infested by the face-huggers, bringing forth their prey. So far they had only encountered a lone female on their way down. She had been without a weapon, so they'd let her go her way unmolested.**

**time skip:30 secs location: temple POV: Silvana **

**'Fuck. This pyramids like a fuckin' maze. I'll never find him.' I silently padded down the long, dark passages, carefully checking each one before I continued. I would have broken into a run had a strange, eerie hissing not froze me. Ducking behind a corner, I was able to locate the source of the noise thanks to my special heat-seeking mask. My eyes narrowed slightly as I took in the large, serpent-like features of the creature. It had a long, dome shaped head and talons that looked strangely similar to hands...quite alien and extremely intriguing. I would have watched it longer had my thermo goggles not picked up another heat source. Three of them. I tensed as they stealthily approached the creature, barely silencing a gasp when whatever it was let loose a screech, full of pain and rage before it was silenced. I slipped off my steel goggles and looked around before silently taking off in the opposite direction again.**


End file.
